1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable door locking systems. In particular, this invention relates to portable door locks which are used to augment the standard door lock. Further, this invention relates to a portable door locking system which matingly interfaces with a door member and passes through the interface of the door member and the door frame. More in particular, this invention pertains to a portable door lock system wherein a blocking or locking bar member passes across the interface of a closed door and door frame. Still further, this invention relates to a door locking system which provides for a standard lock device to block removal of locking bar member from the interface of a door frame and a door member. More in particular, this invention relates to a door locking system which is portable in nature and may be removed by the user subsequent to use.
2. Prior Art
Portable door locking systems are known in the art. The best prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 584,677; 1,467,057; 2,536,941; 3,352,587; 3,421,787; 3,181,319; 3,589,761; 3,854,764; 3,527,489; 1,549,182; and, 583,363.
In some prior art systems, such as that provided in U.S. Pat. No. 584,677, there is provided a portable locking system which is insertable between a pair of door elements. However, in such prior art systems, hook sections are provided which are insertable within one of the door elements. Thus, such prior art systems are truly not completely removable from the door elements which is one of the main criteria of the subject invention concept.
In other prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,057, where portable locking devices are shown and described, such also include insertable portions or members which are placed within an opening of the door jamb. This calls for disfiguring or marring of the door jamb due to the fact that such insertable members must be inserted within an opening formed in one of the elements. This does not allow such prior art systems to be universal in nature and causes utilization of such prior art systems on a selected number of doors which are adapted for use.
Other prior art references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,587 also call for flanges which are insertable within recesses in the door frame. As previously described, this necessitates the disfiguring of the door or door frame and does not provide for universality of use.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,941 provide for other types of door fastening devices. However, such does not provide for the general mating engagement of the mechanism as provided in the subject invention concept with respect to the door member. Such prior art systems necessitate excessive manufacturing cost and do not provide for the same holding or restraining concept as that of the subject invention concept.